deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors
The Warriors shown in the Deadliest Warrior series. List of the Warriors from Season 1 Apache-'Native American Stealth Intimating Dangerous Masters that stamped their name in the Native American world and successfulyl defended themselves against the British.Still alive to this day. Famous Apache Descendants are Alan Tafoya, Champion Knife Fighter and Snake Blocker; U.S. Apache Combat Instructor' Gladiator- Roman Entertainment Combatants that were former slaves and criminals that were recognized for their brawn. Some chose to rebell. Gladiator Team: Chris Toress; Ancient Weapons Speacialist, Steven Dietrich; Gladiator Combat Instructor, and Chuck Lidell, the UFC Power-Puncher Samurai-''' The Secret Service and Warrior Class of Feudal Japan. Lightining Fast Disciplined Dealer of Death known for their skill in Bushido and Kendo. Disciplined warriors who guarded the daimyos. Samurai Team: Tetsuo Shigimashi; Samurai Descendent and Brett Chan. (Japanese Weapons Expert)' Viking- '''The Brutish Warmonging Bloodthirsty Berzerker Scandinavian Ravagers of Old Europe. Founders of Greenland. Viking Team: Casey Hendershot;Viking Weapons Instructor, and Matt Nelson: Viking Combat Expert and Descendant of Danish Vikings' Spartan-'The Ultimate' Greek Battle Tank Powerhouses that made their name at the Battle of Thermopylae Pass. Warrior Prodigies from birth that had one of the strongest offensive shields in history. Sparten Team: Jeremy Dunn (Fight Coordinator and Demonstrater) and Barry Jacobson (Former Military Officer that trained in the Spartan Program and Spartan Historian and Weapons Expert. Historical Consultant for the show.) Ninja-'Stealthy and Sneaky Assassination experts that developed the Art of Ninjitsu. Rebels of Feudul Japan. Ninja Team: Lou Klein (Ninjitsu Expert) and Michael Lehr (Martial Arts Expert and Ninja Historian)' Pirate: The Merciless Thieving High Seas Marauder of the Seven Seas. Creators of the Golden Age of Piracy and still exist to this day i.e. Somali Pirate and Blackwater Mercenaries. Pirate Team: Michael Triplett (Pirate Weapons Expert) and David Hernandez (Sword Fighting Instructor) Knight-'The Medieval Men in Armor that fought in the name of God as Warriors of Christ. Swordmasters of Chivalry and Justice. Knight Team: David Coretti (Army Veteran/Sword Expert) and Josh Paugh (Medieval Weapons Expert)' Mafia-'The Sicilian Italian/American Mafia that purged the streets of New York and main gangstas in the 20s' and 30s and so on. and known crime family today. Mafia Team: Joe Ferrante (Mafia Weapons Expert) and Thomas Bannano (Joe Bananno's Cousin and Mafioso Descendant and Historian)' Yakuza-'The Japanese Gang Lords of the 40s' and so on. The Modern Day Ruthess Samurai. Yakuza Team: Zero Kazama (Actor and Karatedoka) and David Kono (Yakuza Descendant/Historian)' Spetsnaz- The Soviet Cold-War Cyborgs trained to withstand pain and be secretive. Spetsnaz Team: Sonny Puzikas (Former Spetsnaz Operative) and Maxim Franz (Former Spetsnaz Naval Operative and Combat Expert) Green Beret'- America's Army Special Forces that proudly defend truth and justice. Green Beret team: Matt Anderson (Former Green Beret) and Sgt George Gomez (Green Beret Combat Instructor)' Shaolin Monk-'The seemingly agile and quick-paced pacisift that was truly a slaughterer in battle and Master of Kung Fu and Zen Buddhism. Shaolin Monk Team: Eric Cheng (Kung Fu Master/Historian), Wang Wei (Wushu National Champion) and Alfred Hsing (Stuntman and Master Martial Artist and Chinese Weapons Expert/Historian)' Māori Warrior-'Tribal Brute Force Speedy Cannibals of New Zealand. Maori Team: Seamus Fitzgerald (Maori Weapons Historian/Maori Descendant),Jared Wihongi ( and Special Forces Combat Instructor), and Sala Baker (Samoan; Islander Weapons Specialist)' William Wallace- The Scottish Braveheart Rebel Outlaw who to the common man was a god. WW team: Kieron Elliot (Highlander Descendant, Historian/Weapons Expert), and Anthony De Longis (Blade Master) Shaka Zulu- The Influential Controversial Muderours WarLord of South Africa/Zulu Empire. SZ team: Earl White (Zulu Historian/Stick Fighting Master) and Jason Bartley (Zulu Combat Expert) IRA-'The Irish Republican Revolutionaries that rebelled against the British Government with help from the Black Market. IRA Team: Skoti Collins (IRA Descendant/Historian and Michael Collins' Grandon) and Peter Crowe (IRA Weapons Expert)' Taliban- The Islamic/Afghanistan Terrorists that fought in the name of Allah. Taliban team: Fahim Fazli (Former Mujahideen Freedom Fighter) and Alex Sami (Counter-Terrorism Expert) List of the Warriors from Season 2 SWAT Team'-The Backbone of U.S. Law Enforcement that uses Special Weapons and Tactics,namesake and get the job done safe and sound SWAT Team: Jon Darrah (9 Year Swat Veteran), and Steve Gordon (Metro SWAT Operative)' GSG-9-'Germany's GSG-9 that were formed for coutnerterrorism and have a number of successful operations. GSG-9 Team: Michael Nagel (German Infantry) and Damien Puckler (GSG9 Combat Instructor)' Attila the Hun'-Gory Violent Barbarian Xiong Nu Descendant Raider and Main Successful/Powerful Leader of the Hunnic Empire that ravaged Europe, and Roman Empire. Claimed to have recieved the Sword of Mars Atilla's team: Sean Pennington (Ancient Combat Swords Specialist/Asian Historian) and Robert Borsos (Expert Horsesback Archer and Hungarian Descendant of Hun Clan)' Alexander the Great-'Military's Greatest Conqueror/Strategist/Genius/Mastermind/Tactician and Creator of Pankration. Defeater of Many Worlds and the Persian Empire. Alexander team: Rashad Evans (UFC Fighter and MMA/Pankration fighting style), Peter Van Rossum (Greek/Old World Historian and Sword and Shield Champion), and Kendall Wells (Bladed Weapon Specialist)' Al Capone- Notorious Mafia Mobster/Crime Lord/Gangster that is Alcatraz's Most Wanted. Earned over $100,000,00. Al Capone team: Meyer Lansky II (Mafia Descendant and Weapons Expert) and Johnny Lew Fretz (Mafia Descendant and Capone Authority) Jesse James'-Champion of the Wild West and Master Thief/Marksman. Head of the James-Young Gang. JJ team: Joey Dillon (Champion Gunnslinger and Wild West Historian), and J.W. Wiseman(Sharpshooting Expert)' Aztec Jaguar-'Sacrificial Mesoamerican/Mexican Warrior. Aztec Team: David Levera (Mexican Aztec Descendant/Marital Artist,) and Eder Saul Lopez (Aztec Combat Historian) ' African Zande Warrior-'Central African Tribal Killers. Zande team: Coley Mustafa Speaks. (Zande Combat Specialist/Descendant) and Gordon Jock (African and Zande Historical/Psychological/Weapons specialist)' Nazi SS-'Hitler's Shocktroopers/Heralds of Homicide that developed on their own. Nazi Team: Silvio Wolf Busch (Former German Military) and Robert Wilhelm Mccain (World/German Military Historian)' Viet Cong-'The Jungle Swamp Guarilla Fighters of Vietnam. Viet Cong Team: Tuan Nguyen (Vietnam War Survivor) and Danny Boyer (Southeast Asia Officer working for the U.S and Viet Cong Weapons Expert)' Celt-'The Celtic Barbarian Drunken Warrior of Medieval Ireland' Persian Immortal- The notorious conquerors of Ancient Europe. Enemies of Ancient Rome and Greece. Roman Centurion-'Horsewarriors/ Proffessional Unit Warriors of the Roman Empire/Republic's Military. Roman Centurion team':' Terence Rotolo (Ancient Combat Specialist and possible Roman descendant.), Matt Lasky (Roman Weapons Historian)' Rajput Warrior- India's secret small, warrior knights, Valiant Vanguard that defended India from invasion acting as independent units. Pioneers of Killing and Resistance Fighters. Rajput team:' Gugun Deep Singh (Rajput Descendant/Weapons Expert), Bhajneet Singh (Rajput Expert/Sikhist/Buddhist and Indian Historian), Sukhwinder Singh (Aara Expert)' Somali Pirate'-Modern day pirates of the Somali Coast and enemies of US Navy Seals. Somali Team:Abdi Ali (Somali Native/Army Veteran and Somali Insider), Haji Ukajh (Somali Refugee/Weapons Expert/Descendant.)' Medellin Cartel- Drug Lords of Columbia and South America. Nemesis' of the Border Line and US C.I.A and Delta Marine Recon. Medellin Team:Michael Corleone Sepulved (son of Griselda Blanco and Medellin Descendant/Insider), Kenny "Kenji" Gallo (Former Cocaine Smuggler and Brazilian Cartels Agents) KGB- The (Kremlin) world's greatest information gathering agency CIA-'The American intelligence ageny and number 1 spies that are good at what they do and even better at keeping it a secret. (Central Intelligance Agency)' Vlad the Impaler- The Ruthless Cold-Blooded Rebel of the Ottoman Empire and Inspiration of Dracula. The Dragon Warrior of Romania that sees Fear as an Energizing Weapon. Sun Tzu-'Ancient China Strategist and Author of the Art of War which depicts Taoist philosophy. Some believe to not be real but defended China successfully in the possible Han Dynasty era.' Ming Warrior-'Ming Dynasty's frontliners with fire arrows and hot coals using a variety of tricks.' Musketeer- Guardians and Special Fighters Secret Special Ops of France Comanche-'Native American warriors similiar to the Apache,' Mongol- The Warriors of the Most Powerful Northern Nomadic Slaughtering World Conquering empire in history. Navy Seal- U.S Elite Special Forces that may be the best in the world and are the "secret" weapon of the American Military. Israeli Commando-'Israel's Army Commander SpecialTroopers.' Category:Lists